


Fake Brother

by Yooje_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yooje_nim/pseuds/Yooje_nim
Summary: Kami terlihat kembar, pada kenyataannya memang banyak yang salah mengira bahwa kami ini kembar





	Fake Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Woozi adalah anggota boygroup SEVENTEEN asuhan Pledis Entertainment dan Suga adalah anggota boygroup BTS asuhan Big Hit Entertainment.

Namaku Lee Jihoon, tujuh belas tahun dan masih sekolah. Punya satu ayah, satu ibu, dan satu kakak laki-laki, kalian tahu apa yang paling menyebalkan dari memiliki seorang kakak lelaki? Ya benar, dibanding-bandingkan.

Aman-aman saja ketika kami masih kecil, tapi mulai berubah saat kami mulai beranjak remaja.

Kami cuma dua bersaudara, Yoongi namanya perbedaan usia kami hanya tiga tahun. Tiga tahun tidaklah panjang itulah mengapa kami sering dibandingkan, karena kami terlihat kembar. Kenyataannya memang banyak yang salah mengira kami ini kembar.

Sama sepertiku yang lebih sering dipanggil Woozi, dia juga punya nama panggilannya sendiriㅡSuga. Jangan tanyakan padaku mengapa orangtua kami memberi kami  _nickname_  seperti itu, karena serius kami juga tidak tahu. Itu terdengar bagus dan kami tidak keberatan sama sekali, hanya se- _simple_ itu.

Mari lihat apa-apa saja perbandingan diantara kami, sekalian aku akan mengklarifikasi satu per satu.

Pertama, mereka mengatakan bahwa Suga  _hyung_ itu diam dan keren sementara aku imut dan ceria. Tidak-tidak, kalian semua salah kakakku sama sekali tidak keren,  _cool_ , atau apalah itu dia hanya tidak suka berbasa-basi. Nah kalau aku memang imut, semua orang sudah tahu itu haha.

Sebanarnya aku tidak seceria itu aku hanya terlalu bersemangat kurasa. Tak masalah mereka mau mengartikannya apa selagi itu hal positif.

Kedua, aku pandai bermain gitar sedangkan Suga  _hyung_  piano. Ini hanya masalah selera saja sama halnya dengan aku yang baik dalam menyanyi dan Suga  _hyung_  baik dalam rap.

Ketiga, oh jangan ingatkan aku dengan tinggi badanku. Semua temanku yang memiliki kakak, mereka semua jauh lebih tinggi dari kakak mereka. Sayangnya itu tidak berlaku kepadaku dan itu membuatku ingin menangis. Tinggi badanku hanya 164 cm sedangkan Suga  _hyung_  174 cm, itu membuatku menjadi terpendek kedua dikeluargaku setelah ibuku.

Di kelas juga seperti itu aku jadi siswa laki-laki terpendek. Parahnya ada beberapa anak perempuan yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku, ini seperti krisis identitas. Tolong jangan menertaiwaiku jika aku benar-benar menangis sekarang.

Yang sama diantara aku dan Suga  _hyung_  hanyalah wajah kami berdua.  


                                                        0.0.0.0.0                            


"Lihatlah ... mereka seperti kembar"

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa mereka disebut  _fake brother_ "

Seorang siswi berbisik kepada siswi lainnya saat Suga  _hyung_  datang menjemputku, aku bisa saja menyetir sendiri, tapi usiaku belum cukup untuk mendapat SIM, jadi Suga  _hyung_  yang menjemputku jika dia sedang tidak ada kelas.

Mendengar mereka berkata begitu sudah sangat biasa untukku. Dengan semua ketidak samaan kami, kami berdua memang sering disebut _fake brother_ walaupun wajah kami serupa.

"Woozi ...."

"Apa yang kau tunggu, kau tidak mau pulang memangnya?" Ternyata sedari tadi aku melamun. Ku putuskan untuk langsung masuk ke mobil tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, toh kakakku satu-satunya itu juga tidak suka berbasa-basi.

" _Hyung_ sedang tidak ada kelas?" Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu Woozi, jelas kakakmu sedang tidak ada kelas jika dia yang menjemputmu dan bukannya ayah.

"Iya. Kau mau makan malam apa nanti," dia memberi sedikit jeda pada ucapannya. "tadi ibu meminta kita untuk mampir ke super market dan membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam"

Apa tadi yang  _hyung_  katakan dia tidak bercanda kan. "Benarkah? Biarkan aku yang berbelanja."

"Aku tahu kau pecinta makan,  _brother_!" Suga hyung menjawabnya sambil tertawa.

Kalau soal makanan maka serahkan itu padaku, aku sangat mencintai makanan. Berbeda (lagi) dengan Suga  _hyung_  yang susah makan, makanya dia jadi kurus seperti itu. Dia lebih mencintai tidur.

Jika dia punya waktu luang, dia akan menghabiskannya dengan tidur, atau membuat lirik lagu. Aku juga suka membuat lirik lagu, hanya saja tidak segila dia. Bayangkan saja dia membuat lirik lagu malam hari dan kemudian tidur dipagi hingga sorenya, sudah seperti Kelelawar saja.

Ayah, ibu, dan juga aku sudah berkali-kali menasihatinya bahwa itu tidak sehat. Tapi dia tidak pernah mendengarkannya.  
  


0.0.0.0.0  
  


Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku setelah pulang dari sekolah sekaligus belanja tadi, karena aku sudah makan siang di sekolah.

Suga  _Hyung_  juga berada di sini, dia sedang meminjam komputerku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan komputer miliknya sehingga dia mengungsi ke kamarku.

Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa kami sangat dekat. Tentu saja kami juga sering bertengkar layaknya saudara lainnya, tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Kami akan akur dengan sendirinya jika sudah berbicara tentang musik.

Suga  _hyung_  sudah membuat musik sejak usia empat belas tahun. Kami sering membuat musik bersama, dan aku belajar banyak darinya. Musik yang dia buat tidak pernah gagal, aku juga akan berusaha untuk bisa seperti  _hyung._

Dulu orangtua kami tidak setuju jika kakakku yang pecinta tidur ini melakukan rap, aku tidak tahu alasannya. Saat itu, hanya aku yang mendukungnya. Itu yang membuat kami semakin dekat.

Untunglah sekarang ayah dan ibu memberi kami kebebasan untuk memilih apa yang kami sukai.

 _"_ Aku sudah selesai memakai komputermu. _"_ Suga _hyung_  keluar begitu saja setelah mengatakannya. Aku kaget tentu saja  _hyung_  kurus itu membuat pintunya terbanting kalau saja dia belum menghilang dari sana, aku pasti akan langsung memarahinya.

Beruntung aku tidak punya riwayat sakit jantung. Lihat saja aku akan membalasmu nanti  _hyung_.  
  
  


- **END** -

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic ini sudah pernah saya publish di wattpad.
> 
> Makasi banyak untuk yang sudah bersedia baca. :")  
> Karena ini p.o.v woozi jadi yang aku pake marganya dia.  
> Sebenarnya pengen ku banyakin dialognya tapi malah mentok, jadi yah seperti itu ala kadarnya
> 
> Aku gemes ngeliat mereka yang ga kunjung ada interaksi dipanggung. Jadi begitulah cikal bakal fanfic ini di buat.


End file.
